<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by MolSebGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735625">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod'>MolSebGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Son returns his father’s favor from childhood by singing him to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amidst the harsh battle in the remains of Manberg, Phil buried the sword into his dear son upon his request as the warm tears of a father rolled down his face, Wilbur winced in pain but he has accepted this fate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Phil pulled the sword back, Wilbur limped backwards and fell into the crater he had created himself. As his body hit the rock and rolled down the crater, Fundy, who was nearby heard the loud thump of Wilbur’s body hitting the ground and whipped his body around out of reflex to the direction of the noise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Through the dust and smoke from the bombs, he saw his father lying on the ground, half dead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WIL!” Fundy cried out in panic. Wilbur’s Siblings, Technoblade, Tommy and Tubbo, looked in that very same direction and was shocked at the sight of their brother on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wil!” Fundy dropped down to the ground next to his father and cradled the dying man in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Talk to me... please...” Fundy cried out softly, clinging onto Wilbur’s tattered coat and body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-Fundy...?” Wilbur whimpered softly. “It’s me...” Fundy responded, tears rolling down his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh...” Wilbur put his hand up to Fundy’s face to caress his son and wipe away his tears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Fundy.” Wilbur said softly, But Fundy was too choked up to respond, instead just grabbing the hand his father lovingly placed on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve always been such a brave one, Fundy” Wilbur said as he gave his son the very same gentle smile that Fundy remembers from his childhood. “Don’t say shit like that...” Fundy replied as Wilbur breaths slowed and he starts going numb.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you very much, Fundy. You know that, right?” Wilbur blurted out quietly. “It almost doesn’t feel like it.” Fundy replied as Wilbur’s smile dropped. “I’m sorry for what I said in Pogtopia. It was my emotions in the moment acting out. I still love you, Fundy.” Wilbur said. Fundy simply looked away from his father’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fundy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember that song I used to sing for you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yeah...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you sing it for me? It’ll put me to sleep much better.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy took a deep breath to calm his trembling self.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It all started on a day like any other”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur closed his eyes and thought of him sitting by the river of L’Manberg.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All the salmon had swum to the sea”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers watching the fish swim down the stream with his son on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When my lover she darted away down the stream”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A faint image of Sally in the water appears as Wilbur smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With a heart that she’d taken from me”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite their split, Wilbur still holds Sally in a very special place in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And my chest, though it ached, there was hope”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A faint memory of him sitting under the L’mantree with Fundy appears. Wilbur smiled at the memory. It was one of the fondest moments in his life on this cruel world.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little beacon of light”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur smile dropped slowly as he saw a light at the end a tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where is this? What is it? Should he go closer?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Though my sunniest days are now stolen away”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur stepped closer to the light as his hand on Fundy’s face starts slipping off of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still had our son...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light consumed Wilbur’s vision as his hand and whole body goes limp.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-By...My...Side” Fundy choked on his tears. His father had been put to sleep in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy hugged his Father’s limp body tightly, sobbing into his coat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad...” Fundy sobbed into his father’s coat as the battlefield went quiet, only letting sounds of the wind and the fires be heard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Rest in peace, 1st President of L’Manberg, Wilbur Soot.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Long live L’Manberg.</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">His unfinished, but not forgotten symphony.</span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that :) This was based off of Walang Signature’s Saint Bernard Animatic as well as my comic</p>
<p>Anyways I hope to write a lot more in the future so expect some more works in the future. They’ll be short tho but that’s how I work best :)</p>
<p>Also apologies for any mistakes,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>